Crissy Madlock: Stuck between two Worlds
by Haidan Sky O'Sullivan-Jandura
Summary: a Batman/Chucky crossover, the first in many new lines featuring Crissy Madlock
1. Ch 1

Crissy Madlock in: Stuck Between Two Worlds

A Batman and Chucky cross over

Batman created by Bob Kane; Chucky created by Don Mancini; Crissy Madlock created by Haidan O'Sullivan

'Fuck..' thought Crissy Madlock as she paced about the cold blood stained tile dreading the uneatable, but of course she was on Earth Two, making her 'Mischief' the protégé of the infamous Joker. Much like her advisor, she dawned a painted smile with florescent red hair, with black lace up knee high boots, and her signature red cape which she always wore. For quite some time she had been bouncing between two worlds and knew that at some point in time he was going to find out. She knew that when he did, it would change her worlds' forever.

"Well how the hell was I supposed to know he'd show?" yelled The Joker as he burst through the door, flinging his freshly splattered over coat roughly against the chair. "He came. He fucking came. Why did he come? Hm? Maybe its because he's freakin Batman. He always knows where to go, when to be. We'll have to change that my dear, we'll have to change that." he shouted. "Joker calm down." she soothed. "Let me help you relax." she said as she slipped off his jacket. He waved her away, and plopped into the chair facing the window. Mischief came over to him and started brushing his forest green hair with her fingers. "Shh..Just relax." he took a deep breath, "You were wearing that the night I met you." he said as he exhaled. "I wear it every night I see you Jack." she replied. Mischief was the only person who called him that since the fateful encounter with the Dark Knight in Ace Chemicals which killed Jack Napier and brought to life The Joker. The grandfather clock struck midnight and she knew her time was ticking, she had to get out of there soon. He felt her pull away and reached around and grabbed a hold of her cape, spinning her around. "Leaving so soon?" he sneered as he stood. "I never question you when you leave." the red glint of ruby reflected off her chest and caught his eye. "Where'd you get that?" he said staring at the Heart of Damballa. "Gotham Antiques." "Be back soon. Ill need you Monday." he replied as he let go of the rough fabric. "I always do." she said as she left the room.

A part of her loved hearing the clicking of her heels as she ran down the ally ways until she reached Wilson Ave. Once she was there, she caught her breath as she walked down the beaten road to her old house. The windows were all shattered and there wasn't a front door anymore, but her room was still there, along with the portal that took her to her other home. All she had to do was lay down on her bed and next thing she knew she was in Earth Three. You couldn't tell you where just transported by looking around, for the room was still the same, just like the house and street, but once you left that, you were face to face with New York City. As she walked the lonely back streets of the Bronx, she noticed that her attire had changed,


	2. Ch 2

Not only was she now wearing combat boots, her hair was now back in its natural state, deep brown with natural highlights and shades of black. The only thing an ever constant in her life was her signature red cape and bright green eyes. She quickly made her way down abandoned alleys through the dark shadows of the never ending knight. 'Of all places, he chooses the one outside of town.' She thought to herself. Suddenly she becomes aware of a presence. "Aye sweet thing, you need a place to stay tonight?" a drunken low class street urchin slurred. Crissy just kept walking, paying no attention, for it was half expected. "Aye girl, I'm talking to you." He yelled. "And I'm ignoring you." She sung back. He quickly made is way up to her and grabbed the hem of her cape, turning her around. "Bit-" was all he could get out before she swung her leg up and kicked him square in the jaw, knocking him to the cold and dirty street. "Do I look like a dog to you?" she sneered. Crissy bent down and reached into the boot and pulled out a dagger with a red snake adorning the silver blade, with one swift move she felt the warm crimson liquid splash against her cape. "And people wonder why I chose red.." she says to the fresh cadaver. Crissy walks away after finding nothing in his wallet nor pockets. A few minutes later she reaches a big white run down two story house with the familiar sent of cigarettes. She takes the porch steps two at a time and silently swings open the door. "Chucky, Chucky! Charles Lee Ray!" she calls as soon as she reaches the hallway leading to the stairs. A door opens and she hears tired footsteps, then she sees her beloved Lakeshore Strangler ascend down the stairs. "Chucky!" her voice almost breaks, his eyes snap out of tired confusion as he slowly begins to recognize the familiar voice. Once he reaches the bottom step she wraps her arms around him. He does too, "Hey Cris. Long time no see." "Too long." She says and he can hear the pure joy in her voice. "How long you in town?" she pulls back and stares into his eyes. "Chucky, there's something I gotta tell you."


	3. Ch 3

He takes her hand and leads her into the living room. Once their sitting down he gives her a questioning look. "You know how I'm not from this world right? I'm from Earth four and I live between Earth's Two and Three. Well remember how I told you that I stay with Jack, I mean Joker?" This time she waits for him to nod. "Well now he's starting to get suspicious, Batman too. Pretty soon I'll have to choose between all three in order to keep them separate." Charles Lee Ray sits up anxiously, "Well which are you gonna choose?" Crissy looks down, "I don't know yet." They sit quite for a few minutes. "I mean I love Gotham, being with the Joker, running from Batman and Robin. I have powers in that world Chucky. I, Crissy Madlock am Mischief, Gotham's one and only Psycho Kinetic! I have beautiful red hair not to mention retractable canines..that comes in handy when you're fighting justice , and nothing can touch me, as opposed to this world where I can be physically harmed and my hair is natural, and I have no abilities. But trust me, its only between your world and his. Mine is not an option. I shall never set foot in the realm that has caused me so much pain. I still have nightmares of that day, I sometimes think what if we hadn't gone. Maybe then they'd still be alive.." her voice trails off and he can see tears dripping off of her face. "Hey now it wasn't your fault, you had nothing to do with it. There's nothing you could have done Crissy." He says. She stands up furiously, "No Chucky, that's where your wrong. I loved them, I should have done something. You know, they offered to take us to ice cream instead but I insisted we go. I took them to their deaths." She shouts, but it takes its toll on her and she sinks to her knees. "I..I had just come back from the bathroom..and when I walked in, he had a gun. He was pointing it at everybody. But that's when my best friend, Darla got mad. She walked right up to him..and slapped him, but that's when the shooting started..I watched her lifeless body fall to the ground. By then all the couples had run to each other..including us and my parents..Then he just started shooting at random..By the end of the day, it was just me and some other kid and we watched him blow his brains out too.." she says through tears. "and what do you know, two days later we have a huge tornado and there goes my house, but I guess that's how the portal started working." He gets off the couch and kneels down by her, "Come on Crissy. You've had a long day." He takes in his arms and they drift off to sleep.


	4. Ch 4

The next morning Crissy silently sneaks out of the bedroom, not remembering how she got there and slides down the banister which is far faster than taking the steps. Once she's in the kitchen she makes her way to the fridge and studies the calendar. "Three days.." she says aloud. "That's it?" he asks, she jumps, startled; not expecting anybody else to be there. "Ya know, for living in Gotham and the Bronx, you have the worst reaction time." He teases. "I just wasn't expecting anybody." She defends. "The tv still work?" Crissy asks as they walk into the living room, but before he has time to reply she already turned it on and found her station. "Ugh.." Chucky groans as the Danny Phantom theme song fills the room. "What's wrong Chucky? Don't like Danny?" she teases. "You know what, you like him so much, why don't you just go to his world. If you have powers in Gotham, I'm sure you'd have them in Danny Phantom land." "Amity Park and I've already thought of that. Find me a portal and I will." He just stares at her. "Crissy, ya know what? I decided I'm gonna come with you. That way you don't have to choose." Crissy turns back around immediately, "No Chucky. That's a bad idea. That's Joker's world, just like this is your world. I don't know what would happen if they mixed." "Ah come on, it'd give me a chance to 'start over with a clean slate.' Who knows, maybe id get myself a good job and leave the life of crime behind." The wave of anxiety fades and she laughs. "You, the infamous Lakeshore Strangler, Charles Lee Ray, get a job? Much less quit crime? Right and back on Earth Four I was best friends with George Clooney." He rolls his eyes, but his mind was made. As soon as the show ends Crissy gets up. "Where you goin?" Chucky asks. "I'm Goin Ghost!" she shouts as she jumps in the air, only to land on her stomach. "And I suppose in Gotham that woulda worked?" he teases. "I told you, I'm a psycho-kinetic, not a halfa. And what exactly do you have against Gotham?" he lays back in his chair, "From where I see it, it's just an imaginary place made up by some guy that just happened to be turned into a comic." This gets her attention. "Well I really could say the same thing back on Earth Four. From where I see it, you're just a low class street urchin who just happens to get turned into a doll and can't cope with it. And as for Gotham, yeah, it's just a bunch of series of comics. Thank you very much." Charles Lee Ray sits up, "A doll? Really? That's the best you could come up with." "OK, come with me then, ill take you back to Earth Four and we'll hit up some video stores. Sound good to you?" he stands up and walks to the door as he slides on his coat, "Ready?" he calls. She rolls her eyes, "Men.." she says under her breath.


	5. Ch 5

They take a few steps outside and Crissy asks, "Are we really going to Earth Four?" Chucky looks back and nods his head. They walk a few miles before reaching the all too familiar Wilson Ave. "So is it the same way you get to Gotham too?" she shakes her head, "No. We'll have to use the front door." She says flatly. He just looks at the opened doorway. "Right.." he says under his breath. Crissy walks around the back of the house and finds the unhinged door, she then drags it back to the porch and Chucky helps her put it back on. As soon as its ready, Crissy takes his hand and they open the door and walk in. She holds her breath and counts to five before opening it again and walking out. Chucky looks around, "You sure it worked?" Crissy remains silent as they walk the rest of the road. Once they reach the stop sign at the end, he notices everything's changed. "So uh, where to now?" "The movie store. You've got a lot of catching up to do." They meander down new roads that used to be old alleys until they reach Home Base Movies Store. As soon as they walk in, Crissy had to bit her lip to prevent her from bursting into tears. "Hello, Welcome to Home Base, can I help you with anything?" She quickly walked over to the counter. "Um, hi, yes. We're looking for all of the Child's Play series." "Sure thing. That'll be $5." She reaches into her pants pocket, "I have a card." "Ok. Here, their due Monday." "Thanks." And with that they walk out. "Were we gonna find a tv?" Chucky asks. "I know just the place." She said. They keep walking until they reach a huge house. Crissy and Chucky walked around back and she quickly slid in through the open window. "Cris, what are ya doin?" he exclaims. "Relax, their on vacation. This is my friend Maggie's place." And with that, Charles Lee Ray quickly made his way inside too. "Wow, this place is huge." He admires. "Yeah I know, we'll watch it on the flat screen, if that's ok with you." "Fine by me, so what's the plot?" he says with curiosity. "Your life." She says with a grin as she puts in Child's Play one. "They even made a song about the first one, 'The Chucky Song,' by Simon Stokes."


	6. Ch 6

Five hours later, with their eyes sore from the constant light they both make the move to use the bathroom. "So what'd you think?" she calls down the hallway. "Well, I gotta say, he looked just like me. Do I really sound like that through?" "Haha, like I should tell you!" "You know those movies were only half accurate." by this time their both done and heading towards the fridge and she gives him a look. "There was absolutely nothing about you. And now I'm not even in my world." she looks down, "That's cause I don't exist in your world, I exist in mine, and in mine I'm a nobody. Like Don Mancini, David Kirschner, and Tom Holland really wanted somebody they didn't even know would exist in 20 years as a character they'd have to rewrite everything for in their present time. I came here because some how that tornado did something..and the one place I was really thinking about was being with you..and whalla, next thing I know, I'm running into a guy who reminds me of you because my eyes are filled with tears and I'm not paying attention where I'm going. You should know the rest." she flirts. He looks at her and smiles, but then sprays her with whipped cream. "Uh!" Chucky laughs his signature laugh, which makes Crissy blush. All of a sudden they hear voices at the door. "Come on!" she shouts as they dash into the living room to grab their stuff. No sooner was the door unlocked and swung open, they had their contraband and were out the window. In the safety of the neighboring street's shadows, they burst out in laughter and nearly tumbled to the ground. "That was close!" he exclaimed. "Yeah I know! Come on, we gotta get you back to your world." he sighs and reluctantly follows. No more than five minutes later their walking through the front door and right befor they have a chance to re exit, Chucky intervenes. "Wait, I wanna look around first." he announces as he moves towards the living room. "Uh Chucky, no. I don't think that's such a good idea." she pleas but its too late, he's already made his way to the living room and taking in the pictures adorning the walls.


	7. Ch 7

"Wow, hard to imagine that's you." he says while staring indefinitely at a picture of her and her late family. "Yeah..old times. Lets go." she urges. "This him?" he comments again, this time pointing to a picture of her and her boyfriend. "Please Charles." she says and he can hear the pain in her voice. "Cris, I.." his voice trails off and he pulls her into a hug and it hits her all over again, the screams, the shots, the blood. "I would've been hit if it weren't for him. He gave his life for me. He..gave his life for me!" she shouts. "Shh, I know, I know. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry Crissy. I just wanted to know you better that's all. Come on, lets go calm down, ok? Alright? Shh, lets go." and with that he takes her in his arms and carries her upstairs to her room. "Just lay down Crissy, its late, your tired, I'm tired, we've had a busy day, ok?" he lays her down, but she's still clutching his hand. "Don't leave me Chucky." she says through yawns and tears. "Don't worry, I'm not gonna leave you." he says. She moves over and pulls on his hand, signaling him to lay down next to her. "I love you Chucky." she says as she lays her head on his shoulder. "I love you too Crissy." Chucky wakes up after feeling like he just got hit in the side. "What the hell?" he sits up and looks down at Crissy who keeps tossing and turning in her sleep. "Hey, Cris. Wake up." he says as he gently nudges her shoulder. "Mmm?" she mumbles as she slowly comes to. She looks around for a minute. "Shit.." she says under her breath. "I don't know about you, but I'm hungry." he announces as he gets up. "No, Chucky, don't.." but he's already made his way down the stairs. "Don't worry, I'm not gonna use the door." he calls. 'Damnit Chucky.' she thinks as she runs down after him. Luckily she catches up with him as he looks around, star struck, at the new scenery. "Welcome to Gotham." she says dryly. "Holy shit.." he says when he turned around and looked at Crissy, who as of now is Mischief. "Your hair.." he mumbles as he gently combs his hand through it. "Your face?" he continues as he looks at her new makes up. "This is real.." he thinks aloud. "Chucky, you cant be here, not outside, not with me."


	8. Ch 8

He just looks at her slightly offended. "No. I'm fine." "Chucky, we're not in your world. We don't play by your rules." "And we're not in yours either, so you can just forget about that." "Damnit Chucky. We, I, don't have time for this. Your going to get yourself killed." "Even if you do send me back, I know the way." he threatens. A loud gunshot breaks up the argument. "What time is it?" she asks. "Huh?" "Time, what time is it?" she repeats. "Um, what the hell? It's six forty, last I looked it was 12." "Time change remember." she says flatly. He watches Crissy walk off, listening to the clicking of her heels, somewhat amused. "So this it huh? After all this, your just gonna leave me? In a strange city that shouldn't even exist?" "Well I'm not gonna get my ass chewed because of you and when have you ever denied yourself the joy of hiding and starting anew? I have to get going, you'd better keep up if your coming with." he smiled to himself as he jogged up next to her. "You do know that I cant stay with you, but I'll come see you when I get the chance." "Yeah, just show me where I'm staying." Crissy smiled, relaying the conversation back in her head. After turning down a few streets they turn up at a brick building. "The back door should come off easy. Ill check in when I can, don't do anything stupid alright? Oh and stay put. Ill bring dinner later." with a quick kiss on the cheek Crissy takes off running. 'Damnit, Damnit, Damnit..' she thought to herself, she knew she was late. Ten minutes later she burst through the door, excuse in mind and waited for him to say something. The strange man with chalk white skin, florescent green hair, and redder lips than herself, just sat there in his chair, watching her. "Your late." "I had to pee, sorry, im only human." "It took you ten minutes to pee?" "Five, I'm on my period, another five cause I'm a girl in a room with a mirror." he looked her up and down. "You have fresh blood on your cape." she looks at it too, "Some freak wanted to take me home. He was drunk, it was too easy." Joker stood up and bent down an inch away from her face. He stared deeply into her eyes.


	9. Ch 9

At that point Crissy felt her face become flushed with nervousness and a hint of embarrassment, but luckily was concealed by her eccentric make up. The joker however only stared in her eyes, so even if it was plausible, he wouldn't have noticed. They just stayed like that for what seemed like an eternity, but was quickly cut short, much to Crissy's advantage. "Uh, sorry to interrupt boss, but we just saw the bats." Said one of Joker's many henchmen under the name 'Chuckles.' This caught his attention and he slowly backed off, giving her room to breathe. 'Don't push your luck Crissy, these are dangerous people.' She thought to herself. When she looked over she saw Joker and 'Chuckles' hovering a map of Gotham Harbor, pointing and plotting. "Then we'll do it here." He announced after a moment of deliberation. She walked over to him and he looked down. "I'm sorry my dear, I didn't mean to snap, it's just Mr.J has been really stressed and he doesn't like to see his little girl grow up." Faking a smile and happy voice, "No problem Jack, I understand. So what's the plan?" "We'll need you tonight, you're the star of the show." She looked down trying not to show her concern, for she was suppose to meet with Charles. "Great, what time do you need me?" she said as she started walking off, "Oh no, your not going out tonight." He said as he grabbed a hold of her cape and looked at his imaginary wrist watch. "Now boys." He called with a enthusiasm. 'Fuck, fuck, fuck.' She thought as they made their way to the van. He violently threw her in and happily got behind the wheel, sparing no time to put on seatbelts for those unfortunate enough to rider in the back. "That's my arm!" and "Get your foot outa my face!" were the most common things heard when taking trips with the notorious Clown Prince of Crime. Soon the car stopped and everybody let out a sigh of relief before the doors were swung open dramatically by the one and only Joker. He held out his hand and Crissy graciously accepted. "This my dear is where you will be breaking in." he says as he motions his arm to a big highly guarded diamond store. Her jaw drops at the sight, "Joker, what? I, I cant!" "Absurd, someone like you is overly qualified for the job." "What…happened to Gotham Harbor..?" she says with disbelief. "Oh no my dear, that's for the after party." "You've got to be kidding me." She shouts.


End file.
